Pleasant Surprise
by DeeDeeloris
Summary: Pure Britanna smut! Oh yes, it is delish and you should difinatly read. ;


**Hey, I just wrote this short oneshot tonight because I was bored and horny. It was very very fun to write. It is pure smut, no storyline... It has come to my attention (through reviews) that spelling Brittany's name wrong bothers people. I apoligise for this, i didn't change it before because I didn't this it was a big deal. Thank you for letting me know, and now it is all fixed :D. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>Brittany hummed in appreciation at the way Santana was kissing her passionately. She was currently kneeling on edge of the bed as her hands gripped at Santana's hips. Santana was standing by the bed with one hand tangled in Brittnay's hair and the other on Brittany's neck, pulling the blonde even closer to her.<p>

Santana bit down on the girl's bottom lip then broke the kiss to trace her lips up and down Brittany's jaw line. She placed a teasingly short peck on Britney's lips and then smirking at her before shoving the girl onto her back. Britney giggled as Santana climbed on top of her.

"You're so hot when you get all controlling." Brittany said, looking up at Santana.

Santana smiled at this and responded by lowering her lips down to just barely brush over Briittany's, "You think so?"

Brittany nodded and reached her neck up to connect their lips but before she reached her goal Santana pulled her hair roughly, exposing her neck. Brittany moaned at the pleasure filled pain.

Santana was only getting more and more turned on by the fact that she could make this beautiful girl fall to pieces beneath her. She smiled and licked a straight line up her neck and then moved to her pulse point to begin working on a mark that would be present the next day. One hand was still entangled in her hair while her other hand moved down to Brittany's thigh and moved it to around her waist. She removed her mouth from the blonde's neck and directed the girl's mouth to connect with her own, forcefully.

Brittany sighed in relief of finally being about to kiss the perfect girl hovering above her. She went to move her hands from gripping the sheets under her to gripping the girl above her but before she had the chance Santana grabbed both of her wrists and roughly placed them above Brittany's head. Brittany whined in protest.

The Latina stopped kissing her and flashed an evil smile. "No touching until I say so. Understand?"

Brittany really loved when Santana was in one of these moods that she went right along with it without any protest. She nodded and the Latina traced over the girls curves down to the hem of her top, pulling it over Brittany's head. She placed one small peck on Brittany's stomach before continuing to undress her by sliding her skirt down her legs. Santana removed her own shirt before ghosting her finger tips up and down Brittany's thigh.

She moved her hand in between the girl's legs and began to slowly massage her clit catching the blonde by surprise and causing her to moan desperately. She let her fingers slide past the underwear, feeling just how turned on Britttany was.

"Fuck Brit, you're so wet…" She hummed in appreciation as she pushed two fingers into Brittany which made the girl cry out in ecstasy. She moved her hands in and out of the blonde, never wanting the amazingly sexy sounds she was making to stop.

Brittany whimpered under Santana and forgot about the no touching rule Santana had set in place. When she started to move her hands Santana saw and corrected her right away, removing her fingers and moving Brittany's wrists back to above her head.

"You're being very impatient." She whispered into the blonde's ear. Santana licked the shell of her ear which caused Brittany to let out a very needy moan.

"Santana, please…"

Santana's warm breath could be felt on Brittany's neck which wasn't doing anything to help tone down her arousal. "Patience, Brit."

Brittany whimpered and Santana smiled as she removed the blonde girl's bra to expose her perfectly sculpted breasts. Santana traced her fingertips around the nipple, being the biggest tease ever.

Brittany was completely desperate and breathing heavy as she gripped the sheets above her head to keep from touching Santana until she was allowed. "Santana, please… please just touch me."

Santana smirked as she bent down to suck Brittany's left nipple into her mouth right away. She was completely done with the teasing by this point. She used her tongue to swirl around the now very pert nipple, before she bit down. Brittany arched her back and cried out, finding it more and more difficult to keep her hands to herself.

Santana repeated the process with the other nipple until both were completely aroused. Not wanting to waste anymore time she moved her hands down the Brittany's black laced underwear, but before she could remove them Brittany had rolled them over so that she was now straddling Santana, pinning her arms over her head.

Santana was pleasantly surprised considering that all the times they had slept together Brittany had never shown any aggressiveness. She honestly hadn't thought someone so innocent could be sexually aggressive in the slightest. Apparently she was wrong.

Brittany was smirking down at Santana and said "No touching until I say so. Understand?"

This time it was Santana's turn to nod and lay there completely helpless. Britney wasn't wasting any time. She went straight for Santana's skirt, ignoring her bra completely. After removing her skirt and underwear she began kissing along the Latina's hip bone. She spread Santana's legs so that she could trace her lips over the inside of her thigh. The blonde began running her tongue over Santana's clit, eliciting the most delicious sounds from the girl under her.

Santana was finding it abnormally difficult to control herself and not run her fingers through Brittany's long blonde hair. She was whimpering with need. She couldn't take it anymore when she felt Brittany begin to suck on her clit. Her hands slipped down into the girl's hair. "OH FUCK!"

Santana was hoping the girl had forgotten about the no touching rule, but she hadn't.

She grabbed Santana's wrists and moved them back up to above her head, much like the way Santana had done to her not long ago. Brittany was now straddling Santana again.

Brittany bent down make her lips barely touch the Latina's. "If only you were a little more patient… I could have made you feel so good…."

Santana moaned as she tried to free herself from Brittany's grip so that she could touch the amazing girl above her, but she was surprisingly really strong. During her struggle her hips accidently shifted upwards to connect with Brittany's. Brittany threw her head back and moaned loudly and suddenly Santana saw a way to gain back control.

She smirked and began repeating the motion with her hips. Soon Brittany was moving with her, still pinning down Santana's wrists. When out of nowhere Brittany brought the Latina's hands up to play with her breasts while the two girls continued to move together.

"Oh god Santana, I'm so so close…"

Santana rolled them back over so that she was in control once again, this time she wasted no time in teasing the blonde and she just took off the girl's underwear. Brittany reached up to undo her bra and the girls were now completely naked, grinding against each other.

Brittany brought her hands around to grip Santana's back and ran her fingernails down the Latina's back. Santana arched her back and pushed her hips down even harder against Brittany's than before. The girls couldn't stay at this very long before they were both reaching their climax, crying out very loudly. After riding out their orgasms, the two girls lay next to each other trying to catch their breath.

When Santana had built up the strength the roll over and look at Brittany she did and said, "I didn't know you could take control like that… It was hot."

The blonde winked at Santana and replied, "Well, there's more where that came from."

Santana just shook her head. "I fucking love you."

Brittany smiled proudly. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>So... what did you think? Let me know :) Thanks for reading, I love you so much for it!<strong>


End file.
